Caesians
History The Caesian people are considered the first race to be crafted by the gods, in fact it was Nihil that created these people. The Caesian people are much larger than their human cousins, the average male Caesian stands around 7’5 while the females tower around 7'0. The Caesians are of a medium build, and are considered stronger than a majority of humans. The Caesians are known for having strange coloration of the hair, instead of a normal blonde appearance it will come off as stark silver. While others will appear to have wisps of blue tangled in with their locks, some others still will have deep set chestnut brown hair with hints of honey gold dancing between their braids. Their eyes come in a vast array of coloration, however these colors are always to the extreme. The Caesian people founded the Empire of Carim and are considered to be the dominant race of the empire. The Caesian people were crafted in the image of Nihil upon where he first stepped foot into the new world. The second god to create life. It is said the Caesians were crafted from the air and energies of the world, while humans were made from the dirt. This has given rise to the thought that Caesians are above their human counterparts. Though, through years of living and working alongside their cousins the two races have formed lasting alliances in the face of chaos. ' '''Traits & Powers ''''The Caesian people are said to be made up of sharp edges and swift curves upon their bodies. Compared to the average human they are said to appear like demi-gods. Radiating with beauty and an unearthly nature. These people live in tight knit family communities, even lords and their sons are rarely far from each other. Constantly by each others side in times of need, this has created the need for a strict hierarchy within the Caesian society. This hierarchy tends to clash with the more idealistic humans. The Caesian people have two main abilities, essence projection and increased life spans. Essence projection allows them to force their own living essence and soul outwards into a display of primordial power. It is common for Caesians to use blades that allow their essence to coat the steel, allowing the aura to strengthen the blade and ignore armor to some extent. Essence can also be used to heal wounds and save the lives of those that hover on the brink of death. However, this power cannot fully heal mortal wounds and those that survive a healing will surely be crippled. Minor ailments can also be cured but no current Caesian has been able to fully heal or rid a patient of plagues or intense viral infections. Their essence can only ease the pain of their client. It is common for the average Caesian to live anywhere from two hundred to four hundred years, depending on the purity of their bloodline. There are also whispers that some Caesians prolong their lives through unnatural means. It is unknown what this entails, however some scholars have linked it to their abilities of essence projection. Another feature of the Caesian race would be the fact that they are near immune to all mortal diseases. Though with age this ability wains, the older the Caesian the less resilient they are. It is common for Caesians older than 200 to easily catch sicknesses and infections, their once impervious bodies being ravaged by the cruelness of the world.